


Flowers

by flirtylance



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtylance/pseuds/flirtylance
Summary: Lance finally gets a date! He's so excited- He just HAS to get her flowers, that will make her happy! He just knows it w-Oh wait... Who's that florist over there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pray people enjoy this story. 
> 
> More notes at the end of the chapter. :)

Lance grabbed his apartment key and phone then ran out of his apartment while shoving money into his right pocket. His date was in twelve minutes and he still needed to get flowers for her. 

"Oh my God, I hope she's not allergic to roses. That'd be so ironic. Allergic to roses.. That'd su-"

He ran into a wall. 

"Shit! Agh!" he held a hand over his nose. 

"Oh God, am I bleeding? Oh my God!" he continued to walk quickly through the complex and made his way to the front desk, waving at the lady sitting there. 

"Bye, Kasey! See you in an hour or so!" he yelled, still walking to the front door of the complex. 

"Have a nice date, sweetie! I hope she's a nice lady!"

Lance turned around and gave her two thumbs up and wide grin. He turned back around and left out the door. 

He walked down the street to a flower shop with a sign atop the door frame that said:

"Shiro's Flowers"

"This looks like a nice place." Lance spoke to himself.

He walked in and heard a bell ding. He went straight to the counter to see a short girl..  Or boy..?

"Um.. Mr... Miss.. Whatever you are- I need a bouquet of roses please." He smiled at the employee. 

A few other customers came in after Lance and waited patiently behind him. 

"I'm a girl. The name's Pidge. I understand if you seem confused. Ya see, last week I got into a bubble gum contest with my friend and he put the gum in my hair so I had to cut it out and-"

"Okay, sorry but I have a date so i'm kinda in a hurry. I only have eight minutes left until my date starts." Lance shrugged while tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." she gave Lance a small smile then sucked in a breath.

"Keith!" she yelled... Rather loudly. 

"Yeah?" Lance heard a yell from the other side of the shop. He couldn't see who yelled, but it sounded like a young guy. 

"I need you to get a bouquet of roses!"

"You couldn't do it yourself?"

"No! I have other customers! Now hurry, this dude has a date to  
get to!"

"Fine, okay! One sec!"

Lance groaned as minutes passed by. He watched Pidge help other customers. 

"How long does it take to get a bouquet of roses?" Lance asked Pidge. 

"Apparently four minutes. I don't know what Keith's problem is." she replied to him while getting change out of the register then handing it to the customers across from her. 

"Well.. I'm gonna look around, I guess.. While I wait."

Pidge nodded at Lance then continued helping the next customer. 

"I'm gonna be late.." Lance thought.

A couple minutes later, as Lance was walking through rows of shelves that contained beautiful flowers, he saw a boy. He had black hair, pulled into a small ponytail. The boy was bent down on his knees picking up pieces of a broken flower pot. There was potting soil and flowers on the ground as well as the flower pot shards. 

"Um.. You good there?" Lance asked. 

The boy jumped a bit. 

"You scared me- Oh my- Yeah.. I just knocked over a couple flower pots and.." he stood up and dusted his hands off on his green apron.  
"This happened." he motioned his hands around.

Lance nodded at him.

"What's your name?"

"Keith."

"You're supposed to be getting my bouquet of roses, Keith." Lance was getting impatient. 

"Oh! I forgot! I am so sorry!" Keith started to panic and at that moment Lance's phone went off. 

Lance held up a finger to Keith and turned away from him. 

"Yeah, hello?"

"Lance, you're late."

"No i'm-"

"Don't you dare say anything. You're late by ten minutes."

"I'm sorry, I was get-"

"No, you were nothing. I'm not rescheduling. Have fun without me."

Beep 

Lance's date hung up on him. 

Lance just stood there staring blankly at the floor. Pidge came up with a bouquet of roses in her hand. 

"Since Keith was taking forever and I helped my last customer, I thought i'd get the roses myself and- Are you alright?" she furrowed her brows. 

"Uh.. Ye-" he took in a breath. "No, actually."

"What happened?"

"Since Keith here took forever, I missed my date and she doesn't want to reschedule. I lost my chance with this girl." Lance was getting really angry. 

"Keith! I ask you to do a simple task and you- Did you knock down those pots? Really?! Keith!"

"I didn't mean to, Pidge!" 

"This is why Shiro is always mad at you!"

Keith frowned at her.

"I- Keith, i'm really sorry, I didn't-" 

"No, it's fine.." he spoke. He gave her a small smile. 

She nodded then looked at Lance. 

"I guess you won't need these then?" she looked at the roses in her hand. 

"Uh.. Can I have a bouquet of daisies instead?"

Pidge nodded then walked off. 

"Uh.. Keith?"

Keith sighed then looked at Lance. 

"Yes?"

"Since i'm not going anywhere.. Want some help?"

"You want to help even though I ruined your date?"

"Well.. She was a bitch anyway. Wouldn't even reschedule- That's plain rude." Lance grinned at Keith and Keith grinned back at him. 

"Okay... What's your name?" he chuckled. 

"My name's Lance." 

"Okay, Lance. I wouldn't mind a little help."

Keith went down on his knees again and started gathering the flower pot shards. Lance bent down beside him and started to help. 

The whole time they were cleaning, they got to know each other. They learned about each other's siblings, full names, pets, friends, etc. 

After around fifteen minutes the soil, flowers, and shards were all cleaned up. Pidge came back with a bouquet of daisies. 

"Sorry for the long delay, there were A LOT of customers." she handed the daisies to Lance. 

"Bye, it was nice to meet you..."

"Lance."

"It was nice to meet you, Lance."

"You too, Pidge." they shared a smile then Pidge went back to her register. 

"Hey, Keith?"

Keith smiled at Lance. 

"Yeah, Lance?"

"Here.." Lance grabbed a daisy from the bouquet then looked at Keith. 

"Even though the date didn't happen, it was nice meeting you.. And helping you pick up flower pot shards." he giggled. 

Lance could swear Keith was blushing. He placed the daisy in Keith's hand. 

"Thanks.. It was nice meeting you too." 

Lance started to turn to walk away when Keith spoke up. 

"Lance? Do you mind if I have your number? We could hang out later." 

Lance turned to look at Keith. 

"Yeah, sure." he smiled at Keith. 

Keith handed Lance his phone and Lance put his number into Keith's contacts. 

"I'll text you when i'm home."

"I'll hold you to that." Lance turned then walked to the counter to pay for the daisies. After that, he walked out of the flower shop. 

After Lance got back to the apartment lobby, he saw Kasey typing away on her computer. He walked up to her and handed her the bouquet. 

"For you." he grinned. 

"Hi, Lance! These are beautiful, thank you! How was the date, sweetie?"

"I didn't make it, but.." Lance looked down at his feet and smiled slightly. 

"Something else happened and it was... really nice actually."

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. Yeyey. This story is also on wattpad for those who prefer wattpad.. Wait.. If you prefer wattpad then why are you here? And if you prefer ao3, hi! How are you? Anywho, you can find me on: tumblr, instagram, wattpad, and on here as "flirtylance" okay? okay.


End file.
